The longevity of an implantable medical device (IMD) that is powered by a battery is dependent upon how much power is consumed by electronics of the device. Such electronics can be used, e.g., for pacing or delivering other types of stimulation, sensing or otherwise collecting information, as well as for communicating within another implantable device or a non-implantable device. Accordingly, power may be consumed when pacing or delivering other types of stimulation, collecting information, as well as when communicating. It would be beneficial to reduce power consumption in order to increase the longevity of an IMD.